Currently Residing In
by paisandkai
Summary: Obviously Dumbledore and the Sorting Hat had no chance at winning the barm-tastic competition, as Lily held the trophy and was on a winning 3 year streak. MARAUDERS/JILY FIC [Set in 7th year]


**LILYS POV**

* * *

Lily Evans happened to be a fan of routines. Routines kept her sane, kept her organized and most importantly kept her from showing how incredibly and utterly clumsy and disorganized she in fact was. So when her alarm did not wake her up at 8 o'clock like it had everyday for the past 3 years, she could already tell that today, her facade had been broken and their was absolutely no more point to trying to recover the 1 and 3 quarters of an hour she had slept in by.

It was now 10 o'clock and she still had not eaten her breakfast, yet this was not different from any other day. Miss Evans believed that breakfast was for the faint hearted and that anyone who actually believed that having cereal before noon would make them more alert of the day ahead was matter of factly, barmy. Whilst pondering how she could acquire some muggle ball point pens for the school year ahead (due to her hatred of quills), she was interrupted by the banging of her apartment door.

"SOPHIA. I BELIEVE YOU INFORMED YESTERDAY TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE AWAKE BY 10."

Ah, Mr Fairly. He happened to be the grey haired old man that had been living in the apartment next to hers for the past 4 months- Which is still nothing compared to her 3 years of living here, but still usually unheard of seeing as the flats above the Leaky Cauldron could be described as dingy, dark, gloomy, depressing, rat-infested, atrocious, at the least breaking most of the muggle sanitation and health laws for a flat. When her parents had died 3 years ago, and Petty had left her to fend for herself and quoting, "Isn't 15 basically 22 in witchy years?.. Your big enough to fend for yourself Lily." So here she was. 3 years passed. Still going by the name Sophia Bones, a pureblood orphan. Not bringing attention to the customers that she was muggleborn, with no one to miss her if one was to Avada her into oblivion due to her blood status. She had even acquired a job in the back of the pub to pay off her stay.

Checking her watch she realised that it was now 10:30 and she had 30 minutes to finish the last of her packing, lug her trunk down to Kings Cross and improvise a speech for the prefects about the year ahead. Honestly, she had absolutely no idea as to why Dumbledore chose her for the position of Head Girl. She was sorta above average at best. Earning herself an 3 Outstanding's and the rest Exceeds Expectations. Well that was it kind of. She carried herself like a smart, prissy Ravenclaw with the kindness of a Hufflepuff but also the arrogant air of most Slytherins. That's what confused her most. She could easily identify herself with all other three houses. Yet when it came to finding out why the bloody hell the hat decided to put her in a house that stood for bravery and courage in her first year, she was utterly hopeless as she happened to be the most cowardly person she knew.

'Crap..' She thought to herself as she realised it was now 10:45 and had been taking one step down the mountain slide of stairs to the pub, at the rate of a snail _and_ had forgotten her own trunk upstairs. Yes. This was definitely Head Girl material. Maybe Dumbledore, the Sorting Hat and herself could have a chat over a few butterbeers and argue about who was the most barm-tastic.

"Barm-tastic.. Did I really just call something barm bloody tastic.." Lily contemplated aloud and giggled in spite of herself at about how incredibly air-headed one had to be to describe something as Barm-tastic.

Obviously Dumbledore and the Sorting Hat had no chance at winning the barm-tastic competition, as Lily had held the trophy and was on a winning 3 year streak.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**This is my first fanfic I have ever written. Ever. ahahha. Okay. So I'd really appreciate like any helpful comments or corrections with my grammar. I'm Scottish and I'm still trying to write properly and not how I'd usually say things. :) HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS AHAH :D**

**~ Chelle**


End file.
